A Mixture of Things
by MayMayRosee
Summary: All of my Mortal of Instruments one shots.
1. When You Look Me In The Eyes

**A song fic, song by The Jonas Brothers. **

**I own nothing.**

**Summary~ Clary's only wish is for Jace to look her in the eyes and tell her he loves her. But when will he? **

**Enjoy.**

_If the heart is always searching, Can you ever find a home?_

Clary had been trampled on all day. She didn't know if she could bear it anymore. She just wanted to run away. Run off and be someone else. Someone new, someone everyone loves. All Clary asks for is someone to love her. Someone she can be with forever.

_I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own._

"Oh, sorry." Clary said when she bumped into someone.

"No, it's fine. Don't worry, I wasn't looking." He said trying to get her to look at him.

"Are you sure? I think I should at least pay for your coffee." Clary said as she finally caught his stare. He was beautiful, in a manly way. But the way his eyes looked at her. The way his hair was a beautiful golden tone.

"I'll pay for my coffee, but you'll have to show me what you've been drawing." Jace said to his best friend. These games that they play in front of people. They were fun; it made them who they were.

"Deal." Clary said with a sharp and steady voice. She had more in her mind. She thought about their friendship, than Jace would. She fell in love with her best friend. Clary Fray had finally fallen in love with Jace Wayland.

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you, There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes, And tell me that you love me._

There had been many times that Jace had looked her in the eyes, and she'd always felt a spark of something, something unknown and magical. She glanced over at him, over by the counter buying his coffee. But he'd never felt the electricity. He'd never told her that he loved her, and she seriously doubted that he ever would.

_Everything's alright, When you're right here by my you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise._

Clary was fine with what she had. As long as she is with Jace, she's herself. Someone free, someone different then the roles she'd play before. All she asks of Jace, just one day.

_When you look me in the eyes._

Clary never really thought to think about Aline, Jace's girlfriend. They seemed to be the happiest couple. Clary didn't mind, well she didn't show it. She acted happy, happy as can be. Even watching him from here, as he ordered his cup and waited impatiently by the counter, she felt complete. Whole.

_How long will I be waiting, To be with you again._

Clary's thought about telling her feelings. Many times. She just never had the guts; she wanted to. She really, really wanted to. But she couldn't.

_Gonna tell you that I love you, In the best way that I can._

She wants it to be perfect. Something he'll always remember. Something she'll remember, something sweet.

_I can't take a day without you here, You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes, And tell me that you love 's alright,_

Clary just watched Jace, trying to clear her thoughts. But it's impossible. All she thought about was him.

_When you're right here by my you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, When you look me in the eyes._

Clary was thinking of all the signs. Is this really love? She thought to herself. Is it something I'll really want?

_More and more, I start to realize, I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head up high, And it's all because you're by my side._

It is. It is love. Clary said under her breath. I should tell him, when he gets back. I'll tell him. I will I'll-

"What are you thinking about?" A voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up to see Jace. She blurted it out without thinking.

"I love you." Then her brain caught up with her and she raised a hand to her mouth, horrified.

Time froze around the two teenagers, one bewildered and the other intensely scared. Then Clary shot up suddenly.

"I-I've gotta go," She muttered before running out of the coffee shop.

The door just swung shut behind her as Jace stared.

When, Clary ran up the stairs to her room. She just fell on her bed. Why me? Why did I have to be the one to fall in love with my best friend? And why him? Why? Why. Why…why, was all Clary asked herself.

_When you look me in the eyes, And tell me that you love me, everything's alright._

Weeks passed without Clary and Jace seeing each other. She did everything to avoid him, didn't answer his calls and stayed far far away from Jace in the crowded halls.

_When you're right here by my side, I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever._

Jace was miserable, even fighting with Aline. They just didn't understand each other; and then of course, they broke up. Jace didn't have the energy to be sad. He was absorbed by Clary.

Walking down the deserted halls on the way to the bathroom, Clary berated herself for the thousandth time.

Stupid idiot, she told herself. Should've thought before speaking.

Jace saw her walking past his classroom, shaking her head. He made a split second decision, raising his hand.

"Yes Mr. Wayland?" asked the teacher.

"May I go to the bathroom?" His teacher let him go and he rushed out, trying to catch up to Clary.

He grabbed her arm by a deserted hall, no windows, or doors in the way.

"What-" her words died away as she saw Jace. "I've got to go Jace, please-" He ignored her and pushed her against the wall, gentle but firm. The he kissed her.

_I just gotta let you know,_

All of the protests in her mind and coming from her lips short-circuited as she registered the situation. His hands were pressed against the wall by her head, his body flush against hers. His lips were molded onto hers, moving softly but persuasively….

_I never wanna let you go, When you look me in the eyes._

Slowly Jace pulled away, leaving Clary wanting more. But of course, she didn't show it. "Clary, I love you." Jace said, as he kissed her again. This kiss, wasn't as the first. It was sweet, but still as amazing as the first.

_And tell me that you love you love me, everything's alright, When you're right here by my you look me in the eyes,_

Jace felt it. He felt a spark, something he never felt with Aline. This must be it, Jace thought. He found her. His true love…

I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, When you look me in the

"Jace, I love you too." Clary said, as she hugged him.


	2. What's Love?

**Another one-shot.**

**Summary~ How far would you go for love? Ask that to Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Simon, they seem to know so well ... not. **

**Enjoy.**

Have you ever been in a relationship where someone leaves you? Or when you leave that person? Well, love has come and go, walked away from one or the other, but what will never change is the feelings they had on that one-day. Before all that love it had all started with…

Clary.

A bright smart girl, but no one could ever really love her. She'd always been left, by excuses. And when love came around her corner, she would use her own excuses to leave. She learned to always leave before you are left.

"Clary, honey, babe. I think it's time we break up." Said Clary's now former boyfriend, Alec.

"Alec, w-w-hy?" Clary stuttering to find the answer of her first break up.

"I just think it's best for the both of us. I'm sorry I have to go." Alec said as he left the dinner table.

And so every time she got close to a guy, she always thought to steer clear and walked away. She always left, even if the guy was close to her type. She had that strict plan, and she was to follow it. But it wasn't so great when she met…

Jace.

The golden blonde boy, who caught all the girls' hearts…in high school. This knight in shining armor could catch any schoolgirl's heart, and make each and every one of them fall for him. But now he was forced to face the real world, where no one really cared of who he was.

"Who are you?" Said the manager.

"I'm Jace Wayland, and I'm applying for the job."

"Oh well, kid no one doesn't care about your background in high school. We want hard workers, not some college drop out."

No one cared of him being the head quarterback on the football team, or that he was a real heartthrob, no one cared…well no one didn't show that they cared. Well someone however did, a little too much…

Isabelle.

Hoping to find true love with the man of her dreams. And she was hoping it would be Jace, but he didn't feel the same way about her. She wanted a man to love her for whom she was, and not for whom people thought she was. But that, that was something Jace couldn't discover, all he discovered was a friend, and that's all she could ever be in his heart.

"Iz, you're here, thanks a lot. I really need someone to talk to."

"Listen, Jace, I've been meaning to tell you." Isabelle said, keeping herself from choking.

"Iz, I just have some issues with a girl, and since you're my friend I thought you might help." Jace went on, without bothering to care he was killing Isabelle more and more.

Just a friend. But to another fine fellow, Isabelle was much, much more than a friend…

Simon.

The one who lost his heart to a girl who doesn't even know him? Yet he still lost his heart to her. Isabelle took his heart, the first time they saw each other he already lost his heart.

"Simon, you're obsessed." Clary said pointing to all the pictures of Isabelle in his locker.

"No, I'm not. Now if you're here to just piss me off, I'd like you to leave."

"Simon…"

"Clary, just go." Simon turned to his locker and didn't even notice the tears on Clary's face…

He didn't think it was possible, to love someone so much to sacrifice everything…everything, especially his best friend…

Clary.

The best friend of Simon, the man who let her down. The one who said he'd stay forever, but he left her like all the other guys did. Except a particular man…

Jace.

He met Clary during his coffee run, they bumped into each other after a fight with Isabelle and he felt like it was love at first sight, well more like love at first touch. Their hands both reached for a cup of coffee, and that's how the two met. And he forgot all his problems.

"So, you're the famous Jace Wayland?"

"Famous?" Jace stunned to what he had heard about himself.

"Well, you were the heartbreaker in high school. So how's life to you now?"

"We went to high school together?"

"Sure did. But don't change the subject."

"Oh, well, I'm good I mean life's been better. I guess you could say I'm living amongst the real people."

Clary laughed, "Ha, yeah I guess you could say that. But it's nice to be in this world once in a while, I mean it's okay to live outside of this world but you can't live in your imaginations all the time." Clary smiled. This was all new to her, she had crushes and been in relationships, but none of them ever made her laugh, not even Simon.

"Yeah, that's true." Jace said with a smile, that's new.

"You betcha it's true." Clary smiled back.

"Hey, listen I know this is a bit straight forward, but would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Sure." Clary smiled at the man who was going to be her date tonight. He was filled with joy, and lots of it. It was February 14th, it must be a lucky dinner for the both of them…


	3. Catch Me

**A really short one-shot. Based after Demi Lovato's song Catch Me. So I guess it's a songfic, but there's no lyrics.**

**Enjoy.**

I'm in the classroom talking to my best friend, about who I like. Which I might add, I totally hate. I mean she's my BFF, but I would never think about liking…him. I mean c'mon, it's Jace Wayland, ulitmate hottie. UGH. Rewind. No. He-he-. Ughh, nevermind. Well, I mean maybe I do like Wayland, but it's a whole different story to tell Allie.

"Come on, why can't you trust him? I mean I think he likes you too."

"Allie, NO! He doesn't I'm soo eww. And he's just…Ya know popular."

"Oh whatever. I'm definitely going to talk to him" She walked off to his locker. "Hey Jace! So I was wondering did you and Cl-" I ran up to them and pushed her off.

"Hi Jace. Bye Jace!" I take her off to the side. "What the heck were you doing?"

"I was setting you two up! DUHH! As your best friend I think I have the right to your happiness."

"UGH! Allie, no you don't. It's mine. Not yours. He doesn't like me, don't you remember? He rejected me!"

"What? That was like in the fifth grade, you really can't count that. What?" Allie gave a look trying to be subtle. "Were freshmen now. I think feelings have changed. And besides you have grown into this gorgeous beautiful amazing lady."

"Oh yeahh whatever Alls" I trialed off, but then I thought about it. I did like him, but I always deny my feelings. And maybe I could use happiness in my life right? I mean it's Jace His eyes, the way he smiles when he gets happy. "Maybe I do like him, Alls"

"THAT'S TOTALLY GREAT!" She screams, but knowing Allie she calmed down. "Ok. But?"

"Really? There just has to be a "but"?

"Well, it's you Clary. You!"

"Yeah whatever."

"Go on. Go…Go…Go…"

"I'm just afraid of falling." Then I felt his presnce behind me. I turned around to see him smiling at me.

"I'll catch you, I promise." Jace said to me. And I just smiled.


	4. Hello Beautiful

**Another song-fic, with lyrics. (: Based off The Jonas Brothers song. As always, I own nothing.**

**Summary~ When Clary has to move to California, Jace is left behind in Brooklyn. Now what's going to happen to their relationship?**

**Enjoy.**

Jace hadn't talked to Clary since she said she had to move. He didn't want her to leave. No guy wants to see their girlfriend leave. But she had to. So he would call her every night, even if there was a time difference.

"Hello beautiful." Jace said into the phone, waiting for a reply.

"Jace?" Clary said in a groggy voice; looking at the clock. "IT'S 4:00 IN THE MORNING!"

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to talk to you." Jace said; he really didn't want to disturb her. He just wants to hear her voice.

"Jace…can we talk later please? I have nothing to do for tomorrow. I'll call you then. Alright. Bye." Clary hung up, and fell back asleep.

"I love you…." Jace heard the dial tone. She hung up.

_Hello beautiful, How's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California, I've been missing youIt's true_

Jace had been waiting and waiting, to hold Clary in his arms again. He'd want to hug her and twirl her around. He missed her. He was willing to do anything for her. Even if it meant to leave his life in Brooklyn behind.

_But tonight I'm gonna fly, Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly_

Jace had thought about moving to California too. His mom would obviously say no. So he gave up that dream. And just waited for her to call again. They talked and talked, until she had to get off again. He missed her again. He wouldn't be able to hear her voice for a while.

_'Cause I could comb across the world, And see everything, And never be satisfied, If I couldn't see those eyes_

He tried everything to not be sad. He partied with the usual group; with Alec and Izzy and the others.. Nothing seemed to keep him going. Even football practice had him down.

When Jace woke up, he immediately checked his phone. No calls or messages. Nothing. Was it really the end of this love battle? No, he told himself. He couldn't give up now. They've been through too much. He wasn't going back out.

_Hello beautiful, It's been a long time, Since my phone's rung, And you been on that line, I've been missing you, It's true_

Jace finally got his mom to let him go to California. Well…just for the break. But he was ecstatic! He quickly called Clary to tell her he was there. All Jace reached was the answering machine.

"Hey! This is Clary…and Simon. You've reached my phone, and I'll get back to you later. Bye!"

"Yeah, and stop calling my girlfriend." The guy said on the line. "Oww!"

"Simon, that's not nice. Just leave a message. Bye!"

Jace was devastated. Clary had a new boyfriend? Bu-but they hadn't even broken up yet. He just wanted to forget about this trip. He decided to go home.

_But tonight I'm gonna fly, Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly, Ooh yeah_

Jace found a way to forget about Clary. Even if it was the perfect love. He just lived on. Moved on. He threw away all the pictures. Deleted her number. He erased her from her mind.

_'Cause I could comb across the world, And see everythingAnd never be satisfied, If I couldn't see those eyes_

He didn't care anymore, to see those lovebirds walking in the park. He was fine alone. He was just going to wait for his real true love. She'll come soon, he thought to himself. _  
><em>


	5. Wait For Me

**Hey, so I promised a fanfic on Summer Love and JxC, and it is. And it's not. Since it's through Aline's POV. I wrote this while I was on vacation, so it's probably a little rough. I wrote this because it's literally what I'm going through. So this is based on _my story_, I probably might do more of these since I write a lot of more words, hahah. **

**Anyways, please enjoy this.**

Summer is almost ending and we still haven't even said a word to each other. I'm scared to say 'Hey, what's up?' as easy as the phrase may be, it's hard to talk to you. I feel so bothersome to you. I miss our late conversations. My favorite was when you joked about us dating because my mom saw our conversation. We told each other everything, you told me you like Clary, and I told you I liked Simon. I needed advice to get to know him, but also I _wanted_ to talk to you. I miss how we'd flirt innocently. Whenever I had something going on, I could run to you. You accepted me, took me as I am. You brought out the best in me. And when I told you I liked you at the dance, you turned me down. I had to leave, escape the embarrassment. I was hurt, Jace. And then last summer while I was still away, we had one last conversation. We talked about what happened. You asked 'Or move forward from there?' I want to know, did I have a chance? Could it have been us? Please, I don't want to have missed my chance. I know I'm just an option, but you're my only one. Out of all the guys, I'd still pick you. But I'm invisible to you. I wish you'd see me, Clary doesn't care for you like I do. I miss you. Please, let's talk. _I love you, Jace._

Aline has logged on.

Jace is online.

_'_Hey Jace! How's your summer going?' Aline typed sitting in front of her laptop, "No, thats not right. Stupid, Aline." Backspace, backspace. '_Hey, how are you?_' "No, ugh. This is so difficult." She sat there, thinking of the perfect approach. She didn't want to sound stupid or desperate.

Hey Aline

Aline gasped, "HE SAID HEY!" Cooly, she typed. Oh hey Jace. What's up?

Do you know when school starts? My mom's been bugging me about it.

Aline sighed, he didn't want to talk to me.. Next Monday.

Great thanks, well talk to you later.

Aline watched her computer screen as he logged off. "More like never."

Aline logged onto her FB, and looked through her newsfeed. Something popped out and her eyes grew big. She read it again.

**Jace Wayland is in a relationship with Clary Fray.**

She blinked, pinched her arm, bit her tongue, slapped her face. It was real. She read the comments.

Simon - Nice one man!

Maya - Yay!

Sebastian - Break my sister's heart, I'll kick your ass.

And the comments went on and on. She cried herself to sleep that night.

She woke up and it was still on her mind. Aline tried shaking it off, watching Pride & Prejudice, her favorite movie with her best friend, Izzy. She watched and Elisabeth kiss. "Don't you wish you had a boyfriend?"

"Izzy, stop daydreaming about your wedding with Sebastian."

"Kill joy." Izzy drooled over romance, she'd been desperately hung up on him. Aline doesn't see whats so great about him, so he play guitar and piano, and he can sing and dance. What makes him special? I mean he's nice, but why is she so hung up on someone who's not even committed to anyone? I shouldn't be talking, I'm crazy for Jace and he has a girlfriend. I need to stop.

"You need to stop thinking about him. He's not thinking about you, Aline."

"That just hurts."

"Truth hurts, sorry." Aline fake smiled, while Izzy went back to her drooling.

"I'm gonna cook some popcorn, anything else I should bring?"

"Uhm, m&m's? I donno. Awh!" Aline just laughed. She came back to see the credits. "So what'd I miss?"

"Everything! Now we have to restart the whole movie." Aline threw popcorn at her. "Hey!"

Izzy's phone rang and surprised the girls in the middle of the scary movie they were watching. Izzy took a breath, "Hello?"

"Hey Izzy!"

"Hey Sebastian!" She smirked a little. Aline elbowed her."What's up?"

"Beach party tonight, you soon-to-be-sophomores coming?"

Izzy smiled widely, and said yes before Aline said anything.

"Great, so you guys get ready, I'll come pick you up in 30 minutes."

As soon as they hung up, Aline turned to her best friend. And glared.

Izzy laughed nervously, "Sorry?"

"Oh, you!" Aline grabbed her hand.

"C'mon!"

"No, don't kill me. I'm too young to die! I haven't even been kissed yet!"

Aline dragged her up the stairs, "Oh shut up drama queen, we're gonna get ready. But we wouldn't be getting ready if you had just said no!"

"Oh, you know I can't say no to Sebastian!"

"You're obsessed with him."

"So? He's deliciously hot! Now let's look hot!" Izzy searched through her bag, and found her bathing suit, dress, and sandals.

"You came prepared? Did you know about this party?"

"Yeah, of course I know about this party. Alec's throwing it!"

"So you were gonna drag me even if Sebastian didn't ask?"

"Yup."

Aline searched through her clothes and found her bathing suit and covered it with her daisy dukes and loose half top that revealed her belly.

"Damn, you look hot." Izzy looked surprised.

"Mhm, you do too."

They heard a knock on the door, and opened the door. There was Sebastian standing at the door."You girls ready?" The girls both answered in unison, and they quickly left the house. They made it just in time.

"Hey man!" Alec greeted Sebastian, and they did their usual high five. Aline and Izzy quickly slipped away from the boys and walked around.

"Hey Izzy!" A boy from across the fire. Izzy looked at Aline, and got her consent. She watched as Izzy mingled around, there was no one really to talk to. So she headed for the water. She took off her shorts and top and dropped it to the ground, then someone came over.

"Well, hello sexy." She turned around and saw Jace, staring at her head to toe. "How about we make that two piece to a no piece?" Jace smirked, still staring at her body.

"Tempting, but I think I'll pass." Aline went into the water, Jace followed her."You know this is called stalking?"

"I just thought we could talk. You know, catch up? How's your summer?"

"Summer's been good. Okay, bye."

Before Jace could say anything, Aline went underwater. Jace waited for her to return. And she did. "What are you still doing here?"

"Why are you being a bitch?"

"I'm being a bitch? I confessed my feelings to you and you rejected me. And then all summer the only time we talked was to talk about when school starts. I think I can be bitchy to you."

"I thought we agreed to forget?"

"We did, but you forgot about _me_ too."

"We still talk-"

"No, we used to talk for hours, now I only get you for five minutes, sometimes not even at all!"

"I've been busy."

"Jace, don't give me bullshit. You just don't want to talk to me. I get it, I'm not the one you're looking for. I'm not Clary."

"Aline, wait."

Aline was headed for land, but turned. "_I've waited 2 years, I think that's long enough. Goodbye Jace. I wish you and Clary the best of luck._"

Jace tried to follow but Clary came to his side.

"Hey babe." Clary said to Jace.

"Want a drink?"

"No, let's just get out of here."

Aline put on her clothes and walked. I walked away from him, for the first time. I did it. Aline smiled to herself. As she walked down the beach, she started thinking again. _Shit, I did not just do that!_

Aline laid in bed thinking. School was about to start in less than a month. She wasn't ready to face Jace, not yet. She got out of bed, and went for a run. She needed to clear her head. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. She laid in the grass of the park, eyes closed, music on and taking in the air. This very moment, life was simple. Suddenly her sun was blocked, it was a person. But who? "You're blocking the sun."

"And you're annoying." Clary.

"Clary, just leave me alone."

"Not until you hear this." Clary bent down and took out her headphones.

"Hey!"

"Jace and I are in a happy and loving relationship, so I don't want you screwing it up."

"How could I screw it up?"

"I know you're in love with him."

"No I'm no-"

"Don't deny it, he told me and we just laughed about it."

"Are you done?"

"Yes, carry on to your terrible summer." Clary got up, "Bye!" and walked to her bright red car and drove off. She can only drive before all the other sophomores because her parents helped her out, and they're not even important. Her dad is just the news anchor on the town's news, and her mom is in charge of the town activities.

"Well my summer was fine until you showed up." Aline said under her breath, returning to her relaxation. She checked the time, got up and ran back home. "Mom?"

"Hi honey, I'm glad you're home. Some people are coming over, so I want you to look nice. So go upstairs and clean up."

"Why are people coming over?"

"Honey, we're rich. We can have parties whenever we want. And because you go back to school next Monday."

Aline rolled her eyes and just walked up the stairs. A nice bath is what sounds very appealing right now. After her bath, she laid on her bed in her robe, thinking of what a total pain this little 'I'm rich, let's party!' party. She got ready, putting on a black mini with red heels to match.

Aline walked downstairs and noticed a familiar red headed bitch and blonde asshole.

Aline sat at the table, eating her food and hearing all the bullshit. Then Clary and Jace came to subject. "You two are absolutely perfect for each other." Clary's mother said all giddy, she said that to all of her high class friends and all of Clary's boyfriends. None of Clary's boyfriends stick, not because of them, but because she dumps them after a few days. Jace is Clary's fifth boyfriend, she just broke up with some guy at school about five days ago. She turned to Aline, "So Aline, when are you going to snag a boyfriend?"

She looked up and around the whole table. She smiled faintly, "School is much more important to me, a boy would just be a distraction. I wanna go to college and do something with my life."

"Well, you can do something in your life and be with someone."

"True, but what's the use for a boyfriend now? Boyfriends in high school are only for girls who have boobs bigger than their brains and want to get pregnant before graduation." Clary and her mother scoffed while Sebastian cracked up.

"Miss Aline, Miss Izzy is on the phone for you." Their maid from the kitchen said, holding out the phone.

"Excuse me." She smiled and got up from the table. She took the phone and took her call outside. "Hello?"

"Busy?"

"Just a stupid dinner."

"Do you need to be there?"

"I guess not."

"Sleepover now!"

"Be there in 30 minutes."

Aline went to the table, and whispered to her mother, "Emergency with Izzy right now."

Her mother nodded, "Go ahead, see you tomorrow." Aline kissed her mom's cheek.

"Bye." Aline ran up the stairs and gathered her things.

"Where is she going?" Clary asked.

"She's taking care of some personal business. Shall we have desserts now?"

Aline took the limo and made it just in time. Alec opened the door and she just walked herself up to Izzy's room. She knocked first, "Hey! You there?"

The door burst open, "Finally! I've been dying!"

"What happened?"

"I'M SO BORED!" Aline just laughed. Their night was full of laughter and smiles.

Soon enough it was the morning of the first day of school, another year of hell. Great.

I still haven't forgotten about Jace, I mean only a couple days past, so I can't let the guy go easily. But _someday_ my heart will let him go, once I get out of this small town and venture the world.

I fell in love with someone who I thought was the one for me. I cried over someone who didn't even think about me at all while I thought about him everyday. I'm just going to be patient and focus on myself. There's someone out there for me, who's gonna treat me right, never hurt me, and always love me. _And it won't be you, I'm done waiting for you, Jace._

**Any readers ever been through this? ****It's tough, and it hurts. ****We just gotta let 'em go.**

**QUICK QUESTION! Has anyone read Incarceron? I just bought it yesterday, and I want like a little fill in. ;D**

_mmr._


End file.
